Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a flashing light for alarm systems comprising a light source containing at least one light emitting diode and a circuit which controls said light source, said circuit comprising a feed supply and a flash control device.
Flashing lights of this type are disposed, together with the danger warning device, on the message bus of the alarm system, for instance together with the fire alarms on the message bus of a fire alarm system. Known flashing lights have a relatively high current consumption of approximately 10 times that of a scattered-light smoke detector. It would therefore be advantageous to use flashing lights with as minimal current consumption as possible with a specifically effective light intensity. It is obvious that the effective light intensity is not permitted to fall below a certain lower limit because when the flashing lights are installed in long corridors for instance, this is frequently seen at a shallow angle so that the light intensity perceived by the eye can be very minimal.
The invention is now to specify a flashing light of the type cited in the introduction, said flashing light comprising as minimal a power requirement as possible and thus an improved degree of efficiency.